fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Duma
, Doma |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =War Father Fell God Kingshield |jap_alias = , God of War , Evil God |gender =Male |race =Manakete (Divine Dragon) |relatives =Mila (Younger Sister) |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |firstseen =Chapter 5: Together to the End (Gaiden) Chapter 2: The Pilgrimage in Chapter 5: Together to the End (Echoes) |class =Fell God |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Banjo Ginga English Darin de Paul }} Duma is the final boss of Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Along with his sister Mila, he is one of two sibling gods who resides at the continent of Valentia. The patron deity of Rigel known as the War Father, by the events of the game, he has been denounced as a Fell God by some because of his descent into madness. Profile Golden Age of Dragons Thousands of years ago, Duma was from the Divine Dragon tribe in Archanea. He served Naga, the ruler of the Dragon tribes and strongest of the Divine Dragons, protecting her with his military might, earning the title of Kingshield along with her favor. His sister would meanwhile bless the lands to allow prosperity for the dragons, earning the title of Kingsgrail. Clash and Exile When humans began to exist in the land, the dragons offered them much knowledge, allowing them to prosper and advance, eventually creating an extravagant city known as Thabes. However, Duma grew wary of the humans, and feared that they had grown too powerful. He sent his soldiers to Thabes, and had it destroyed in three days, leaving the remaining survivors to scatter across the continent. This would result in Naga becoming furious over Duma's actions and exacted harsh judgment on him, causing Duma to clash against Naga in a ferocious battle. Though his sister sided with him, they were no match for Naga and her forces, and surrendered after nine days of battle that caused extensive damage across the land. The battle had scarred Duma and also hurt Naga and made her fangs splinter and scatter across the realm. For their transgressions, Duma and Mila were exiled from the land. Before he departed, Naga bestowed one of her fangs that was carved into a blade that would be named Falchion to him. This weapon was intended to be used against him and Mila by humans should the need arise where they degenerate into madness and need to be put down. Afterwards, Duma and Mila traversed the ocean for seven days before they finally reached the continent of Valentia, which they would claim as their new home. There, they would become patron deities in the land. Divine Accord Despite settling in Valentia, Duma was still filled with resentment and bitterness towards Naga for his exile and desires vengeance against her. He ordered his people to erect a large tower to face the continent of Archanea from atop a mountain, that was approved by his sister as well. However, Duma's lust for battle, along with his beliefs over humanity led him to clash with Mila. While Duma believed that hardship creates hardy, strong humans, Mila believed that humans should live without strife, creating peaceful people. Though they clashed for many seasons until both had exhausted themselves of strength, Duma never once turned Falchion against her. Eventually, Duma and Mila reached an accord: they would divide the land of Valentia into two, where Duma would rule the north which would become later known as Rigel, and Mila the south that would become Zofia, and neither was allowed to intervene with the other and cross into their nations. Unfortunately, their ideals and beliefs led to extremes between the individuals of both nations: the Rigelians became cruel and power-hungry while the Zofians became lazy and hedonistic. Gaiden/Echoes Thousands of years later, Duma supplies Rigel's emperor, Rudolf, with the Falchion in order to seal Mila, during which it is revealed that Duma has slowly descended into madness. During the war, Duma's head priest Jedah tries to figure out what troubles Duma, and comes to a conclusion that he needs Celica's soul to ease his pain. Duma would telepathically make attempts to contact Berkut serval times during the war, offering him power. Berkut eventually accepts by sacrificing Rinea after learning the truth about Alm's true heritage. Duma's priest Jedah eventually succeeds in his goal of sacrificing Celica's soul to Duma after tricking her into believing he can free Mila from stone. However, Alm claims Falchion, saves Celica, and heads over with his army to reunite with Celica's army to face Duma and free him from his madness. After his defeat, Duma entrusts the fate of Valentia to Alm, and then falls into a great slumber alongside Mila. Duma and Mila's faiths are merged into one religion under Nomah afterwards, and Duma's sleeping body is moved to a mountain relatively nearby Mila's. In time, two trees grew from where Duma and Mila were buried and intwined to create what would be known as the Mila Tree. Personality Duma was once a proud dragon that held firm beliefs. This caused him to violently clash with Naga in the past, which led to his exile. Duma holds a firm belief that humans can only achieve happiness when they struggle through life for it, where enduring hardships is what helps man grow strong. He believes humanity to be weak and require a god's guidance in order to become strong. This caused him to get into a dispute with his sister, forcing them to part ways, as he saw Mila as naive and foolish to believe that a life without misery was a happy one. To him, smothering humanity with love will only make them soft, in turn leading them into depravity and ruin. This caused him to seperate from his sister, splitting their territories. Despite their dispute, Duma does hold love for his sister, as he never once turned Falchion against her. However, over the years, Duma began to degenerate into madness, slowly becoming corrupted, and growing far more ruthless. According to the dying Fernand, Duma is no longer a god and nothing more than a incarnation of the lust for power due to his madness. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats Overall It should be noted that he cannot be defeated without the use of the Falchion wielded by Alm. Duma will not take damage past 52 HP with other weapons. However, Nosferatu will still be able to do damage, due to an oversight in the coding caused by the weapon's hard-wired 50% hit rate. It should be also noted that the final map in ''Gaiden is one of the few maps where Upheaval occurs, activated by Duma. ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia ''Help Description: A divine dragon who founded the Rigelian Empire. Base Stats |-|Normal= |-| Hard= Quotes 'Gaiden' 'Echoes: Shadows of Valentia' Trivia *Duma is one of the several final bosses in the series with the ability to move around their exclusive maps. The others are Idunn, Fomortiis, Ashnard, and Garon. *Duma has the second highest HP total of any enemy in the series at 200 HP, losing only to Anankos. However, Duma has all of his HP in a single unit, while Anankos splits his HP between multiple parts. *There is a unique animation if Alm (in Hero class in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) attacks or defeats Duma with a sword. When attacking Duma, Alm will jump up and slash Duma's eye instead of his usual animation. For the final blow, Alm will attack before Duma fully rises, throwing away his shield, jumping and stabbing Duma's eye. *Though normally Duma can only be defeated by Alm's Falchion and Nosferatu, he can also be defeated by the amiibo version of Alm if the Alm data saved to it has Falchion. **Duma can also be defeated by an amiibo of Marth or Roy. *In Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Mila and Duma are stated to be exiled Divine Dragons. However, it is not explained how Duma came to have tentacles and a single, laser-shooting eye embedded in his forehead. Duma's decaying features are thus far unique to him and Draco Zombies. **This makes Duma the only named dragon in the series to not use Breath to attack. **Oddly, the spells casted by Duma are mainly of the Darkness and the Earth element, unusual for a Divine Dragon. *Duma's humanoid form in Echoes appears to be based on the mysterious figure seen in the background of Gaiden's boxart. This is supported by the similarites with the pauldron and the fact that the Duma's Helm accessory also seems to be based on the headgear of the aforementioned figure. *In Echoes Duma shares his voice actor, Darin de Paul, with the Narrator of the game. Gallery Dragon Duma Concept.png|Concept of Duma's Dragon Form from The Valentian Accordion. File:Mila Duma Mural.png|Mural of Mila and Duma. File:Brand of Duma.png|Brand of Duma File:Duma's symbol.png|Symbol of the Duma faith. File:Doma (Manga).jpg|Duma in his Dark God form as he appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:Doma and Mila (Manga).jpg|Duma and Mila reunite as seen in the manga. File:MeiAttackSealed.png|Mae being unable to damage Duma due to his HP being below 52. File:AlmSpecialAnimationvsDuma.png|Alm's special attacking animation when finishing Duma. File:DumaHalf.png|Portrait of Duma's humanoid form from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:DumaBattle.png|Duma's status screen portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Duma_Full.png|Duma's village sprite. File:DomaEyeBeam.png|Duma's battle model in Gaiden. File:FE15 Fell Dragon (Duma).jpg|Duma's battle model as a Fell God in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters